


A Simple Spa Day

by CelestialCelly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A tiny smidge of angst, Bathing/Washing, Blind Ignis Scientia, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair Washing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Altissia (Final Fantasy XV) Spoilers, Reader-Insert, i hope you get cavities, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCelly/pseuds/CelestialCelly
Summary: When Ignis lost his eyesight, he was too afraid to wash his hair out of fear of getting soap in his eyes and scars. So he asks his partner for a little help.(For the sake of maintaining the story's flow, I have avoided the use of Y/N throughout the fic. Whether or not you wish to insert yourself or an OC is entirely up to you <3)
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	A Simple Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [Ashley](https://twitter.com/vmlsshly) for inspiring me to make this <3 Go check out her work on twitter, she makes amazing Iggy art and deserves some love!

He ran a hand through his hair. It was getting very greasy... He hadn't washed it since Leviathan tormented the city and his vision was stolen from him. He was too scared to wash it with the new gruesome scar over his left eye, fearing the soap would sting the raw flesh. Ignis let out a huff and let his hand fall into his lap.

"Iggy? Whats wrong?” His beloved called as they stepped out of the kitchen, two cups of coffee in their hand.

The advisor shook his head. Shame burning his cheeks as he hated to have to ask them for this, but he knew he had to. "I... My hair is growing too oily. Could you perhaps assist me in washing it? I'm nervous about getting the soap on my… scars.” He hesitated to say the word, the man still adjusting to his new condition.

He expected them to scoff, to laugh or take pity on him and how useless he had become… But instead, all they did was smile unbeknownst to him and warmly reply “Sure thing, Love. I’ll draw the bath ready.”.

At the sound of their footsteps leaving the room, Ignis was left to himself. He wasn’t sure whether or not to be grateful that they left him to be independent, or if he wanted to call them back so he wasn’t alone in the eternal darkness with nothing to distract him from the thoughts that plagued Ignis and filled him with fatigue.

He was grateful to hear the sound of running water that steadily pooled in the clawfoot tub in the other room, pulling him out of his circling thoughts and back to reality.

He distantly remembered that he was supposed to start getting undressed, but when he reached down for the first button of his shirt, he hesitated. The scars on his body went so much deeper than just on his face. He didn’t know how they would react to seeing him in such a vulnerable state.

A warm hand suddenly met his around the button of his shirt around the collar. Though they didn’t urge him to undress. Simply rested there for a moment and let Ignis think as they spoke. “Something is troubling you. Please, talk to me.” His brow pinched at their tone. He realised he was foolish to think that they would pity him. They understood him completely.

Ignis sucked in deep breath, and shifted his hand to hold theirs in between his soft palms. “…Truth be told. I’m afraid of what you might think of me, beneath these fabrics. I’m… Its not pretty.” His head hung low in shame.

Their free hand reached up to gently cup his face. “I don’t care what others may think. You’ll always be my Iggy. Your scars don’t make you any less beautiful.”. A tender kiss was pressed to his cheek and Ignis was pulled into a warm embrace, his beloved’s hand rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“Now come on, lets get you out of these clothes before the water gets cold.”

* * *

Ignis found comfort in holding his partner’s hand as they helped guide him into the clawfoot tub. Though he couldn’t quite shake off the shy feeling of having his body so exposed to them when he couldn’t even see himself, there was something about having them sit behind him while they gently scrubbed his back to be so intimate. Sure, they were in a comfortable relationship and had seen each other naked before on several occasions, but this felt different. There wasn’t a sexual desire behind the act, unlike all of those other times. The love in how their hands tenderly slid along the planes of his back and shoulders was pure. Lightly working the tense muscles and knots loose as they steadily reached his hair with soft and talented fingers.

With each passing second, Ignis found himself relaxing more and more. He heard the sound of a bottle cap clicking open, and felt the cool slickness of the shampoo as thick dollops were squeezed directly onto his oily hair, soon to be followed by the soothing touches of his partner’s hands they roamed through his tawny locks and massaged the soap into his scalp.

A small, contented noise escaped from the man’s throat, and he felt himself sink further down into the warm, scented water of the bath. His partner chuckled from behind him, the sound musical to his ears. “That good, hm?”.

A finger tangled into his hair, twirling the lock before their hands released him completely. Ignis had to stop himself from from reaching out to them - already missing their touch against his head.

Moments later, a hand was around his shoulder, and a soft voice spoke in his ear. “Lean your head forward a bit for me please? I gotta rinse it out.”

Doing as he was told, Ignis folded in on himself, wrapping his arms around his lean waist as he tilted his head forward towards his knees and scrunched his eyes shut.

Miraculously, the steady flow of warm water that was poured over his head didn’t manage to reach his eyes. It barely even touched the scars on his face. Only just washing the edge of the scar above his left brow, before dripping back into the bath below.

Once the flow of soothing water was no longer splashing away the strawberry-scented soap, Ignis was handed a dry yet soft face towel to wipe away the excess water on his features with. “Okay. Time for the conditioner.”.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of slow yet tender washing with his partner, Ignis entwined his fingers with theirs, rubbing his thumb over their knuckles in gratitude. He felt like all of his worries had melted away into the now Luke-warm water. “As much as I would love to say here forever with you my dear, I should get out and dry off before my fingers and toes wrinkle.” Ignis flexed his legs in the water, feeling them start to cramp up from sitting in the bath for too long.

His beloved hummed in agreement and wrapped one arm around Ignis’s back, and held his hand with the other. Steadily helping him rise out of the tub and guiding him to step safely onto the bath mat. They handed Ignis a fluffy towel to wrap around his waist.

With the sweet smile that graced his lips, it was in that moment that they realised just how handsome the man was, even with all the scars littering his body. Their eyes caught onto a small droplet of water. Watching as it slowly trailed down from his neck and over his clavicle, past those pectoral muscles that they would often rest their head on like a pillow, and down the lean but defined creases of his abdomen to disappear behind the towel that clung to his hips.

“Its rude to stare.” He teased light-heartedly. The smirk heavy in his voice.

His partner’s eyes widened in shock. “How the hell did you know that?” They were glad he at least couldn’t see the blush on their face.

The advisor simply chuckled, “Your breathing changed. I don’t need my eyes to know that.” For a recently blinded man, Ignis stepped towards his partner with renewed confidence and easily grasped their hand with his. “Let us get into some dry clothes before we catch cold. And perhaps afterwards we can spend the rest of the day relaxing together, hm?”.

Yeah. That sounded nice.


End file.
